<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Não realizado by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117604">Não realizado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloody Monday - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Ficlet, Regret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“A ilha tropical, a casa... já no ter de lidar com nada do mundo que deixaste-te para trás. Não era isso o que querias, Maya?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanou Ikuma/Orihara Maya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Não realizado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Não realizado </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Movia-se contra dele, Orihara Maya.</p><p>Rápida e eficiente, mas duma maneira para nada isenta de intensidade, tão que perguntava-se como diabo pudesse fazê-lo sentir dessa maneira.</p><p>Não sabia como tivessem chegado a esse ponto, mas nem sequer queria perder muito tempo a perguntar-se isso, o sabia que tudo o que estava errado naquela relação teria aparecido aos seus olhos, e ele teria tido de privar-se dessa felicidade.</p><p>Por isso deixou de pensar, deixou de pensar no feito que fosse uma mercenária, deixou de pensar em quanto sangue tivesse passado pelas suas manos, e só pensou no feito que agora as mesmas estavam nele, que tocavam-o, que levavam-o perto do limite e que não tinha intenção de conter-se, porque essa mulher agora era tudo o que podia desejar, e o feito de tê-la naquela maneira fazia-lhe esquecer tudo o resto.</p><p>Quando empurrou dentro dela fechou os olhos por um breve instante, sem esperar mais antes de começar a mover-se, a nutrir-se dos seus gemidos, a reconhecer os sinceros dos que em vez tinham como objetivo o de aumentar a sua excitação.</p><p>Era uma atriz, Maya, e por muito que esforçasse-se, nunca teria deixado de sê-lo.</p><p>Depois que ambos tiveram atingido o orgasmo, Kanou deitou-se ao seu lado, a deixa-la ainda jogar com o seu corpo, a conceder-se aquelas atenções das quais nunca privava-o, em nenhuma ocasão.</p><p>Deixou vagar o olhar fora da janela até o mar, a ver na escuridão as ondas bater nas rochas, e suspirou.</p><p>“Era este o que querias, não é?”</p><p>Ela não respondeu.</p><p>Depois de ter lutado tanto, depois de tudo o de que tinha-se manchado, Kanou sempre tinha encontrado estranho que Maya pudesse finalmente conceder-se um pouco de descanso, que tivesse um sonho escondido em algum lugar por trás da máscara de assassina, e não havia nada que importasse-lhe mais que ver esse sonho realizado, agora que tinha decidido de fazê-lo tornar o seu próprio.</p><p>“Era este o que querias?” perguntou outra vez. “A ilha tropical, a casa... já no ter de lidar com nada do mundo que deixaste-te para trás. Não era isso o que querias, Maya?”</p><p>Na cara dela passou uma sombra de tristeza, antes de levantar o olhar na sua direção e esforçar um sorriso.</p><p>“Sim.” murmurou. “Era exatamente este o que queria. Obrigada.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Kanou acordou-se com o coração na garganta, e quando percebeu onde estava praguejou, a fechar os olhos.</p><p>Não queria abri-los outra vez.</p><p>Não queria descobrir de estar sozinho naquela cama, e de ter caído outra vez presa daquela armadilha, daquele sonho, que ocultava o pesadelo ameaçador da morte de Maya.</p><p>Deitou-se outra vez na cama, seguro de não querer dormir.</p><p>Teria gostado de vê-la outra vez. Mas assim não.</p><p>Não até tinha a seguridade de não ter conseguido realizar o seu sonho.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>